


The Puppet Master

by dcsras1



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcsras1/pseuds/dcsras1
Summary: Dong Sik is a quiet pushover.  He works hard and stays quiet.  What happens when he catches the eyes of Director Seo In Woo?  Lives are destroyed, people are murdered, and a psychopath becomes possessive and obsessed with one of his ants.
Relationships: Yook Dong Sik/Seo In Woo
Comments: 61
Kudos: 215





	1. This Little Worker Ant

**Author's Note:**

> *It's not edited so sorry in advance for any mistakes. Please be aware of any triggers that could be in this story.

Chapter 1: This Little Worker Ant

Dong Sik sat at his desk trying to finish a file for a client when a head popped up beside him. Park Jae Ho was staring at him with a slight smile. Dong Sik knew what was coming, it always came on Friday evenings.

“Dong Sik, can you finish this for me?” He turned the smile into a pout and stared at him. “I really have to get home, and I know you don’t have anything you need to do.” Dong Sik felt a little frustrated at the comment. Even if he didn’t have anything to do, the work week was tiring enough without the extra work. He was exhausted. Dong Sik smiled gently.

“Yeah, no problem.” Dong Sik nodded. His eyes returned back to the screen and a bang of paper being dropped on his desk caused him to jump. He saw the mountain that he would have to finish, and he sighed. He promised himself that he would work on saying ‘no’ to things that he really didn’t need to agree on. Or limiting on how many times he helped his coworkers. 

“Hey, Jae Ho hyungnim!” Seok Hyun waved. “Want to go get drinks with us?” Dong Sik looked up. Jeong A and Mi Joo were standing there waiting.

“Of course!” He patted Dong Sik on the shoulder on his way by. Not one of them even looked at him. He was invisible. He sighed and turned back to the computer. Maybe later he would get home and watch _The Invisible Man._ He focused in so he could get home.

The hours ticked by as he worked, just a few more papers and he would be finished. The clock was nearing eleven and he hadn’t moved since six. Exhaustion had set in. He rubbed his eyes roughly and stood up, stretching his arms to the ceiling. Looking around he took his jacket and headed up to the top of the roof. His body felt heavy with the weight of a full week of working more than sixteen-hour days. He needed to exercise more and eat more vegetables. Though the scale told him he was on the closer side of being underweight, he wanted to get stronger and healthier. 

The elevator dinged signifying its arrival and he walked in with his head down. He accidentally knocked into someone causing them to drop their phone. His head jerked up at the contact. A handsome, tall man in a sharp suit that screamed ‘hey I’m rich’ stood looking at him with sharp dark eyes. Dong Sik bent down quickly.

“I’m sorry.” A sharp movement, a quick hand reached down and snatched the phone before he could touch it. Dong Sik stood up slowly. His face was red, a heat of embarrassment raced through his body. The elevator doors had already closed, or he would have gotten off. “I’m really sorry.” Dong Sik bowed. The man stared at him with such hate that Dong Sik hit the button for the nearest floor so he could get off.

“What’s your name?” The cold voice asked. Dong Sik swallowed noticeably and uncomfortably. Dong Sik turned to face the man, he needed this job. He could tell this man wasn’t one for crying or sniveling. He looked cold and calculated. Dong Sik bowed his head.

“My name is Yook Dong Sik.” He looked up and found himself staring at the chin of the man. “I’m really sorry about running into you.” Dong Sik tried again.

“Yook Dong Sik, never heard of you.” The man said sliding the phone into his pocket. His hair was perfect, his suit was perfect, and Dong Sik could tell this man was important. He curled his lip in a hint of disgust. Dong Sik took a step back from the man. The man smiled at the movement. “At least you know your place don’t you Dong Sik?” He took a step closer, the elevator dinged. Jerking Dong Sik bowed to the man, repeating a sorry and exited hurriedly. The man chuckled, hitting the buttons to keep the doors open. Dong Sik was frozen staring at the man. 

“I’ll see you later Yook Dong Sik.” He let the doors slide close as the elevator took off. Yook Dong Sik felt for the first time in a long time a true since of pure unhindered fear. He could feel the danger from that man and knew he should avoid him in the future.


	2. Do Ants Get Tired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't really edit. So you're getting raw material. Sorry.

Chapter 2: Do Ants Get Tired?

Yook Dong Sik had just finished the week filled with work and horror movies. Jae Ho had tried to get him to work longer so he could get off, but Dong Sik had taken his stuff and went to the bathroom ten minutes before quitting time. He was currently waiting for his watch to hit six so he could go home. The bathroom was quiet, as most people were in a hurry to get home or to the outings that they had planned. Dong Sik didn’t have plans, he needed to stop by his dad’s restaurant and have a family dinner, but that was it. 

The door to the bathroom opened and closed. Shiny shoes walked past him to the urinals. He glanced at his phone, one more minute and he would be free. He stood up and flushed, though he hadn’t done anything he really didn’t want to add one more person to think him weird. He walked to the sink and washed his hands.

“Yook Dong Sik.” A voice said from beside him. Dong Sik jerked and turned around. The rich guy from the elevator, who was wearing another expensive suit. Dong Sik remembered the scared feeling of being trapped in the elevator with the man. He looked at Dong Sik through the mirror and smiled. A cold chill sat in on Dong Sik, he had the urge to run again. The smile made him bow at the man in acknowledgement. 

“Yes?” Dong Sik asked drying his hands nervously on his pants leg. The man followed the action with his eyes. The eyes trailed up to his face. Dong Sik tried to smile and ended up looking away. 

“You seem nervous?” The man moved closer and Dong Sik moved further back. Trying to avoid the man. Dong Sik finally brought his head up. He recognized the man. Director Seo In Woo, why hadn’t he noticed in the elevator? The head on the other man tilted to the side, his tongue was touching the back of his front top teeth, preparing to strike. Dong Sik thought. Like a snake. Dong Sik looked away, wetting his lips he began.

A shrill ring of a phone went off, separating them as Seo In Woo reached in his jacket pocket to bring his phone out. He smiled at Dong Sik as he answered. 

“Yes?” In Woo asked. “Really, he’s on the bottom of the totem pole, then isn’t he?” He took a sharp breath in and smiled brightly. “He might lose his job then.” Dong Sik bowed and then turned to leave but an arm blocked his path. “I’ll call you back.” He hung up and moved to block Dong Sik. Dong Sik moved back and hit the counter of the sinks. 

“I… uh…I need to go.” Dong Sik tried. In Woo shook his head ‘no’. Moving closer, their chest almost touching he looked over the top of Dong Sik and touched up his hair in the mirror. 

“It seems to me Dong Sik-ssi, that you are falling behind in your work. The bottom three?” He stepped back to look at him. “Don’t you know the company is going to lay off the lowest two?” He smirked. “Keep on working hard, okay?” He patted Don Sik on the chest and walked out. Dong Sik released the breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. A panic attack almost set in as he touched where the man had patted. 

Director Seo was known to be quite kind and warm, but that wasn’t the man that he had encountered. Yes, he was known to be calculating and driven, but honestly you had to be in this profession. Something Dong Sik knew he was grossly missing. That drive, the ability to hunt and become aggressive. 

Dong Sik gathered himself and walked out of the bathroom. He scurried out of the building as fast as he could. The winter air blasted him when he got out into the dark night, though in Seoul it was lit by streetlights and buildings. He walked on towards Yook Republic to eat a quick dinner with his family before heading home. His dad was sitting in the restaurant with Dong Sik’s stepmother and half-brother, his sister was giggling at something her husband had said. He even felt alone here. Sighing he picked up his satchel and headed in. 

“I’m here.” He said to the talkative bunch.

“About time.” Dong Chan said stabbing the meat with his chopsticks. 

“You’re late.” His stepmother said gently. “We thought you would call and cancel again so we went ahead and started.” He smiled.

“No, it’s fine, I’m glad you did. I might have to go home early anyways.” His eyes wouldn’t meet his dad’s. “It’s really good.” He said after eating a piece. 

“Dad, oppa and I were thinking about leasing a new apartment what do you think?” Ji Yeon asked giggling at her husband. Jong Cheol leaned back and grunted while crossing his arms. 

“As long as you can afford it and your lease is up.” He grumbled throwing back the soju in the shot glass. Dong Sik half listened to the conversations that surrounded him. His hand went back to the spot Director Seo had patted. He turned away and looked at his watch. Just like that two hours passed. He sighed and stood up. Everyone looked at him.

“Thank you for the meal, I have to get home.” He bowed to everyone and walked away after a series of goodbyes from some of his family. He let the cold seep into his lungs as he took a deep breath. Walking home helped him clear his mind, but his hand kept going back to where he had been patted. He sighed, he was worried about his job, had been for the last five months. Yes, his job performance on stocks had flattened and the clients weren’t clambering to give him their money to invest either. To have Director Seo point that out, in a bathroom none the less. 

“Ahhhh!” He screamed up at the silent sky. ‘How embarrassing’. He stomped his feet a little and hid his face with his hands. He wasn’t sure what he had done to anger Director Seo but he knew an apology could probably fix it. The question was how to get in contact with the man. A gift basket? ‘No.’ That would be inappropriate. He stopped right there at his door and sighed. ‘What exactly had he done?’ The bumping into him? He had apologized. He shook his head unsure of how to fix this but he would try.

All he knew at this moment was that he was tired. Very tired.


	3. It's Lonely in the Ant Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Woo brings a deal to Dong Sik that he could hardly refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing because I'm not about that life.

Chapter 3: It’s Lonely In The Ant Bed

He trudged into work looking at his shoes they were scuffed and worn on the bottom. Jae Ho ran past him knocking into him. Manager Gong was shouting at everyone when he got into the office area. His eyes stopped on Dong Sik. He clenched his mouth shut. Manager Gong’s face was starting to turn red.  
“My office now Dong Sik!” He shouted. Dong Sik moved quickly inside just as the door was slammed shut. He peered out of the blinds to his office and rounded on Dong Sik. “You!” He started then stopped. “Because of you, we’re getting audited by the investigations team. Director Seo is leading it himself. You know why?” Manager Gong asked. Dong Sik pulled his head up slowly.   
“I.”  
“Shut it.” He seethed. He looked around and then with one swift kick he hit Dong Sik on the shin. Dong Sik fell to the ground with a shout of pain and rubbed his shin with his hands. “Stand up! I said stand up! Because of you I have to answer not only to Director Seo Ji Hun but also his brother. Does that seem fair to you?” Dong Sik stood quietly looking down. Before he could continue his tirade the two directors walked in with four other people. Dong Sik looked out of the office, his eyes landing on Director Seo In Woo. Their eyes met. In Woo winked at him with a smile. Dong Sik looked down. This was what he meant; he should have worked harder. He was auditing them on job performance. His blue dress shirt was crumpled, and his pants were wrinkled too. His curly hair was especially puffed out today.   
In Woo appeared in the doorway and looked between the two. “Are we having a conversation?” He smiled pleasantly. Dong Sik looked down, ashamed that he had been the cause for the early audit. “Manager Gong, do you mind if I borrow Dong Sik-ssi?” It was posed as a question but even Dong Sik could hear the demand. Manager Gong nodded numbly.  
“Of course.” He shove Dong Sik lightly to get him moving. Dong Sik wasn’t too keen on going anywhere with the man alone. He didn’t feel safe alone with him. He looked to Manager Gong pleading with him to not allow the interruption, he wanted to tell him that he would happily take twenty more hits to the shin than be alone with the man. This fell on deaf ears and blind eyes as Manager Gong shoved him straight to the director. “Would you like to talk in here?” Director Seo let his eyes linger on Dong Sik, that same smile on his face, except it looked more animalistic than before.   
“That would be greatly appreciated.” Manager Gong nodded before existing out the door. Director Seo’s smile fell and he shut the door, making it noticeable that he was locking the door, he walked slowly, looking around the area as he closed the blinds. Ji Hun was harassing one of the females, In Woo smirked. Dong Sik stood lifelessly in the middle. “Dong Sik-ssi, should we have a talk?” He gestured towards the couch. Dong Sik felt it was probably best if he stood so he put his head down. In Woo’s face flared with rage. He took three steps before yanking the arm of the younger man and shoving him onto the couch.  
Dong Sik winced at the pain from the tight grip and the twisting when he was thrown on the couch. “I think Dong Sik-ssi it would be very wise if you listen to what I’m about to say to you.” In Woo quietly growled as he was towering over him. Dong Sik looked up, uncomfortable with the situation at hand but knew better than to say anything. In Woo sat on the opposite couch of Dong Sik and smiled again. “Now, that I have your attention. Should we start?”  
“Yes, Director Seo.” Dong Sik said gripping his bag.   
“Good.” He leaned back and crossed his legs. “I have a proposition for you. I’ll save your job if you help me with something?” Dong Sik felt his head snap up. So, he was going to lose his job. He wondered how his family would react. Director Seo was giving him an out.  
“Help you? With what?” Dong Sik asked moving closer to the edge of the chair. Director Seo laughed lightly.   
“You’re so eager. I like that.” He made to look around then stood and moved to sit directly in front of Dong Sik. Dong Sik moved back into the chair as the director sat on the coffee table. “Be mine.” Dong Sik blinked.  
“Be what?” In Woo laughed now.   
“I said be mine. Work with me to take down my brother and help me take over the company. You seem like the perfect little ant to do my bidding.” Dong Sik was sure that was an insult. “No, don’t think too much. It’s not like I’m actually asking Dong Sik-ssi. If you want to keep your job,” He leaned even closer to Dong Sik. “If you want to keep your life.” He whispered with a glint in his eyes. Dong Sik felt his lungs constrict. What had he done? Why was the man that everyone said was nice, nicer than his brother at least, acting like a deranged man?  
“What did I do?” He asked licking his lips and looking down. A hand shot out and gripped his chin harshly forcing Dong Sik to look up. Tears welled at the violent pressure causing his jaw to move.   
“You did that. That right there. Looking so pathetic that I kind of want to squash you like the insect you are. But, luckily for you I see that you may have some use to me. If I could mold you a little, I think I could use you against those that conspire against me.” In Woo released his chin and sat back. Dong Sik rubbed his bruising jaw.   
“I.” He stopped he had to think about this. The director wasn’t the type to give second decisions. He needed to word this correctly. “I’ll do my best to help, but honestly I don’t know what you want me to do?” Dong Sik concluded. In Woo smiled at him brightly.   
“I knew you were smarter than you look.” He took out a red little notebook, the pages were blank, and the paper looked fine. “Give me your thumb.” Dong Sik felt like he was sealing his fate, signing a deal with the devil. He handed him his thumb. He took out a sharp pin needle and jabbed Dong Sik’s thumb with it. Dong Sik gasped with pain and tried to jerk back but In Woo held tightly. Stamping the page with blood he released him immediately afterwards. He closed the book with a smile. “Glad we made this deal.” He went towards the door and unlocked it.  
“Oh, and Dong Sik-ssi.” He smiled. “Don’t think you can undo this, because you’ll pay for it with your life.” He left without a look back and all Dong Sik could think was that maybe he should have just let him fire him.   
The people left as soon as the director did, apparently Ji Hun had left long before his older brother. Mi Joo was shaking her head, Jeong A was standing at the coffee maker absently. Seok Hyun was talking quietly with Jae Ho and Manager Gong. They all looked at him for the first time. The amount of hate built into their looks made him duck.   
How could someone in a room full of people feel so alone.


	4. All Ants Deserve to be Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Woo questions wether Dong Sik is worth playing with, and comes to an ultimate conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No editing

Two weeks passed, everyday Dong Sik went in, a fear gripping his heart. He took the stairs and avoided any spot he might run into Director Seo. The audit team hadn’t released anyone, apparently the audit was to make sure everyone was making their quota of phone calls and not slacking in that sense. Dong Sik felt betrayed and lied to. He thought maybe just quitting and cutting his losses would be best. The director was crazy that much he understood. A normal person didn’t stoop to those tactics to, well Dong Sik wasn’t too sure what the reason was but there had been no more contact between the two. For that Dong Sik was happy.  
All he cared was that he could be left alone and live as invisible as he could. It was Friday and he went down the stairs two at a time trying to scurry out of the building. It was later than normal thanks to Jae Ho, but he knew he had seen the directors all leaving together. For that he was running with a slight thrill of carefree obliviousness. His phone went off. He stopped slightly panting as he busted out of the side door of the company.   
“Where are you?” It was his dad.  
“Leaving work. Why?” He typed quickly back. He waited and started the walk in the general direction of his dad’s restaurant.   
“We might have a family meal tonight, if you want to stop by.” Jong Cheol replied. Dong Sik smiled. He had missed the last two meal gatherings because of work and trying to avoid the director. A car pulled up slowly near him on the road and honked its horn at him. He stopped and looked back. The sleek black car was unmistakable. It flashed its bright lights at him. He felt the dread take over. He had been caught. Should he run? Would he even get away? He looked around and then forced his feet to the car. The window was down, and he bent down towards the inside of the car. Director Seo was sitting leisurely in his car and looked at him.   
“Dong Sik-ssi, I do hate being avoided like I’m a parasite.” He smiled. “Get in.” Dong Sik looked away and back.   
“Director, I’m truly sorry but tonight I have to meet with my family, can I take a raincheck if it isn’t too important.” Dong Sik asked forcing the smile so hard it hurt his cheeks. The director looked at him the smile had long passed.   
“Get in the car Dong Sik-ssi.” Dong Sik nodded in agreement. He slid in and felt the warmth of the heater that had been on. Had he been waiting on him? Dong Sik had waited a whole hour before leaving after watching him walk out with the directors. It unnerved him. “You think I like you or something?” The abruptness of the statement brought Dong Sik out of his musings.   
“No!” Dong Sik all but shouted. “I know I made a deal, but I really did need to meet with my family.”   
“I’ll tell you a secret Dong Sik-ssi. I despise you. You’re the exact thing I hate the most in this world, and if I had my way you would have been dead the night you had the audacity to touch me.” The tone in his voice had dropped and the stillness of the directors’ body put that cold fear back into Dong Sik. “I guess you think because I picked you, you’re somehow better than anyone else. You’re not. You’re a means to an end, an extra string I need to overthrow that lizard of a half-brother of mine.” He paused and laughed to himself. The car was just sitting idly and Dong Sik wondered if he was about to be murdered? The director took the car back onto the road.  
The red light caught them; the silence was heavy in the car. In a swift movement the director took the back of Dong Sik’s head and slammed it into the dashboard in front of him. Dong Sik saw blackness a sharp fear of being blind filled him. The strangled scream of pain must have come from him. A sharp turn down an abandoned drive and In Woo got out and pulled Dong Sik out as well.   
“I guess you don’t remember what I said.” He took out the knife he had and smiled at the wide fear filled eyes of Dong Sik. “You either do what I say, or you pay with your life.” He paused and thought for a moment. “Better yet, how about the life of your family.” Dong Sik’s head shot up and the blood trickling down his face from the faceplant to the dashboard. That was the pressure point he needed. Of course, the ant would care more about other people then himself. In Woo sneered.   
“Please. I don’t know what you want but I will do whatever you tell me.” Dong Sik was crying ugly now. In Woo felt disgusted at the sight, his violent agitation at the pathetic human being was causing his murderous rage to rise. “Please don’t hurt them.”  
“Please don’t hurt them” In Woo mocked with disgust. “You’re pathetic, why did I even think you would work?” He stood up and paced in front of the slumped man. “Trash. They’re all trash and I picked the worst one.” He turned around abruptly and kicked the man in the face knocking him out cold. He held the knife and the urge to stab the pathetic person in front of him almost became too much. The only thing stopping him. That damn camera at the side of their building. He cursed quietly at the man and shoved him back into his car. He drove to the apartments Dong Sik lived in and waited to make sure nobody was around before pulling him out of the car and dragging him towards the elevator to Dong Sik’s floor.   
The man started to come to groaning about the pain. In Woo sneered. He barely had touched the man and he was making this big of a deal. He leaned Dong Sik against the elevator wall.  
“Dong Sik-ssi wake up.” The man blinked his eyes open and stared at the man hazily. “I brought you home I need the code to get you into your home.” He smiled his gentle smile.  
“What happened?” Dong Sik asked and In Woo smirked.   
“I saw you getting beat up by a group of teenage boys.” He forced the laugh down. “I brought you home.”  
“Ah,” he looked groggily around. “Thank you.” In Woo turned away so he couldn’t see the smile. Dong Sik was pulled up and with a strong arm around his waist In Woo helped him down to his apartment. He must have hit him harder than he thought. Dong Sik was slumped against his door.   
“Dong Sik-ssi, I need your passcode to get you in.” In Woo tried for comforting friend.   
“112019.” Dong Sik mumbled rubbing his face, the pain was blinding him. The beeping of his passcode being entered, and the door was opened. In Woo grabbed him again and pulled him in. The place made one pause. Horror movies lined his wall, horror posters too. He took himself out of In Woo’s grasp and stumbled to the couch. In Woo brought a hand up to his mouth. This loser was weirder than he thought.   
“Dong Sik-ssi, I’m going to go.” In Woo said.  
“Mm.” Dong Sik mumbled as he laid on his side, the pain was blinding him again. In Woo nodded. Good Dong Sik would think he got mugged or something. In Woo went over and reached into Dong Sik’s pockets looking for his wallet and found it. He took the wallet and pocketed it. He smiled, with one thought in his mind. ‘This was going to be amusing to watch the downfall of this ant, right then and there he knew he would crush him but slowly.’ He tilted his head, yes, he would crush him but slowly. Like picking the wings off a butterfly for fun, Dong Sik was his butterfly to pick apart.


	5. Sometimes Ants are Funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Sik tries to cancel the agreement, but In Woo persuades him with a little hunting trip.

Chapter 5: Sometimes Ants are Funny

Yook Dong Sik woke up to the worst headache of his life. The pounding rung his ears and made his eyes hurt. What had happened? He slightly remembered leaving work, a warm arm gripping his waist, he groaned leaning over his knees with his elbows on his legs as he blinked trying to open his eyes. Did he go somewhere?  
“Ah.” He groaned as his eyes closed with the pressure of pain pounding in his head. Saturday, at least he didn’t have to go into work. His phone went off shrill causing him to groan into the couch. He blindly searched for it, his hand finally coming upon it in his pocket.  
“Dong Sik, if you’re not coming you should send a text. Think about father.” His sister had texted him that four hours ago. He glanced at the time on his phone. After eleven in the morning. He covered his eyes with his arm and pressed hard. Why hadn’t he gone? He sat up as he got another text, the number unknown.  
“Dong Sik-ssi, hope you’re feeling better. If you need to file a police report, I’ll help you.” A numbness spread through Dong Sik. He sat up slowly and tapped the message. Reply  
“Who is this?” He sent it quickly.  
“Ah, should I feel hurt? It’s Director Seo In Woo.” It dinged and quickly was followed by another. “You were beaten up by a bunch of teenagers. I took you home. Did you forget?” Dong Sik blinked. Why was the man being so nice? That caused pause on Dong Sik’s mind. He stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom. His face was bruised and badly swollen. His eye on the right was puffed up and his lip busted. Dried blood caked his face. Well, he shouldn’t have expected the cold man to clean him up. That would have asked too much of him. Dong Sik sat the phone aside and started cleaning his face. His phone dinged again. “Dong Sik-ssi, it’s very rude not to respond to people.” Dong Sik looked at it. With trembling hands, he responded.  
“Sorry, thank you for helping me.” It felt odd and wrong. Why was he thanking him? How did he even see him? The message was sent, as odd and crazy as the man was, he did help him. His mother would tell him to say thank you. He felt the familiar pang of missing her. She told him there was nothing wrong with being good, he just wished the world wasn’t so full of bad people. He would have to beg the man to let him cancel the deal. He didn’t care too much for who won the company, he could probably get a job helping his dad run the restaurant. Before he could change his mind, he started to type. “Director-nim, can we meet?” He hit send and started to change his clothes. Simple jeans and a hoodie with a thick jacket over the top. His phone dinged.  
“Of course.” Dong Sik trembled with a shiver. He was terrified of this man. His phone dinged again. “Meet me at this address, I’ll tell them to let you in.” Dong Sik looked it up, a little bar hidden somewhere. He walked out and bumped into someone. He jumped. A thick tall man with an ugly shirt that looked twenty years out of style glared at him.  
“Shouldn’t you watch where you’re going?” He grumbled with a weird accent. “You could get into real trouble doing that.” Dong Sik moved quickly.  
“I’m afraid I already have.” He paused unsure of why he was telling the stranger this.  
“Well, do you want to add to the pot kid?” He walked closer. Dong Sik recognized him now. Jang Chil Sung, he had the apartment above his and made it a point to make Dong Sik have a hard time sleeping on some weeknights. He licked his lips bowed and whispered an excuse me and scurried on towards his fate. Chil Sung shook his head.  
“Poor bastard looks like he’s headed to the slaughterhouse.” He smacked his lips a couple of times and then shrugged before heading on up. His black t-shirt bag full of soju swinging freely.  
Dong Sik raced towards the bar. It was small but luxurious. He was acutely aware that he was underdressed. Just like the suit before this place screamed ‘hey! I’m rich your poor’. He shouldered his way through after telling them who he was here to meet. Dong Sik paused when he saw him sitting at a table in a secluded room from the rest of the restaurant, the door wide open and waiting. He felt more at ease being in a place full of people.  
To his horror more people were leaving than coming and the security blanket he had thought would be here. He wanted to beg them to stay for another round. The director spotted him and motioned him forward, he cursed his legs for complying so easily. ‘You’re a grown man Yook Dong Sik, stop acting so scared.’ He chastised himself. ‘Just tell him no thanks.’ He was trying to work himself up to being strong. The second he got to the door of the room, the director leaned back and let his eyes rake up Dong Sik from his feet to his head. He smiled with a blow of air trying to contain his laughter again. Dong Sik felt naked and flayed open. His courage quickly left. ‘Coward’, he cursed himself quietly.  
“Yook Dong Sik-ssi, please have a seat. For you to ask to meet it must be important. Especially since you’ve been ignoring me.” He paused and leaned back. Dong Sik sat stiffly across from him. In Woo leaned across with a heavy looking blue ceramic bottle and poured an amber liquid into a glass and gestured for him to enjoy.  
“Director-nim.” He paused and looked down. “I, think I’ve made a mistake.”  
“A mistake?” He hid a smile in the glass. “Is that so. Explain the mistake to me.” Dong Sik leaned forward, finding his courage however small again.  
“I.”  
“You wouldn’t be here trying to break our contract, would you?” He leaned forward too. “Dong Sik-ssi, do realize how dangerous that would be for not only you but for your family. Did I not…” He paused. “My bad, but you do realize how dangerous that would be especially for your family?”  
“My family?” Dong Sik looked up. In Woo smiled at the bruised face. So pretty with the bruises. He had to admit it suited Dong Sik the best. “Why, please, can’t you just break it this once?” He licked his lips and continued. “Can’t I just quit and never bother you again?”  
“Dong Sik-ssi, why don’t you come with me tonight? I’ll show you what happens if you think leaving our contract is the best solution. I want you to know what’ll happen if you really want out.” He stood and motioned for Dong Sik to follow. His mind was screaming for him not to go. But his legs followed easily without any thought. The cold air shook him. He followed In Woo wordlessly and behind him. The man was wearing a dark suit and a heavy coat over it. He turned and Dong Sik saw the black car. He stopped; he had seen this car before. A smile was on In Woo’s face. “Not getting in?” Dong Sik came out of his thoughts and walked to the passenger door.  
They drove for endless time, neither looking at the other, neither saying anything. The car seemed to slow at a nice restaurant, he got out with the director.  
“Ah, Director Seo Ji Hun.” The valet came over happily.  
“Oh, Kim Min Seok, here why don’t you go have a nice dinner.” The man smiled and thanked him before taking the card In Woo handed him. Dong Sik was confused. In Woo turned to him and looked down. “Step one, create an alibi.”  
‘An alibi?’ Dong Sik thought. He followed him into the restaurant and towards the bathroom. The director disappeared into one of the stalls and a few minutes later came out in plain dark clothes. A long poncho like coat over himself.  
“Come on or we’ll be late.” Dong Sik wondered briefly if he should be covered to? They walked out back into the night and out the back door. They walked the streets for near thirty minutes before the director stopped and smiled. Dong Sik looked trying to see what made him smile. There were a bunch of homeless people around some by themselves others in groups. In Woo draped and arm around Dong Sik’s shoulder and brought him closer. “You see those ants over there. Don’t you just want to set them on fire. Cut them open and watch them squirm?” Icy water trickled down Dong Sik’s spine. “You see Dong Sik-ssi, that’s about how much you and your family is worth.” Dong Sik tried to pull away but a strong hand gripped his shoulder. “Pick one.” Dong Sik looked at him.  
“What?” He could feel his heart race.  
“You heard me. That one?” He pointed to an old man pushing a cart with cardboard boxes.  
“No, I don’t want to pick one.” Dong Sik tried to move again. In Woo slammed him against the wall. A sharp gleaming knife was put under his chin.  
“You pick one, or I’ll choose that stupid half-brother of yours. You see Dong Sik you picked the wrong day to choose to meet me over something as stupid as this. So now you pick one or else.” He smiled brightly. Dong Sik could see that he was truly happy at this moment. Even through his tears Dong Sik could tell.  
“Okay.” Dong Sik said. He was released.  
“Ants are funny aren’t they Dong Sik? They fight and fight but, in the end, always listen to the one in charge.” He pulled Dong Sik beside him. “Now which one?”


	6. When an Ant Kills Another Ant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Sik commits an act that seals his fate with In Woo. In Woo is both disgusted and pleased with Dong Sik.

Chapter 6: When An Ant Kills Another Ant

No. He couldn’t pick. These were people, walking around, breathing, and living. People that had lives. People that had never bothered him. How could the director not see that? These people, no he couldn’t pick, these were innocent people. A tight grip caused him to jump. His shoulder started twitching from the grip. Dong Sik’s eyes were wide open and his body was shaking.   
“Ah, you seem nervous.” In Woo smirked. “You shouldn’t be nervous, I’ll help you.” Dong Sik shook his head.   
“I can’t.” He licked his lips nervously, peering at the director pleadingly. “I...”  
“Perhaps your sister?” In Woo’s eyes were crazy and bright. The darkness in them were deep and treacherous. “Is she worth more than Dong Chan?” Dong Sik stopped breathing. How? How did he know that information? His records? His mind wondered.   
“No, I…I pick her” He pointed mindlessly towards a direction. Guilt overwhelmed him. In Woo turned around. He started laughing.   
“You want her?” He turned back to Dong Sik. “That’s probably for the best.” He grabbed Dong’s Sik’s chin and forced him to look at the victim. A woman in her late fifties was slurping from a green Soju bottle. He smiled and turned back to Dong Sik. His arm reached out and a gentle hand patted his head.   
“Good boy.” He lost all the air in his lungs. It was probably someone’s grandmother, or mother. He couldn’t face her once he was let go.   
“What are you going to do to her?” Dong Sik felt his legs wobble. In Woo looked at him tilting his head as he looked down on the top of Dong Sik’s head. The curly hair looked wild and it made In Woo feel disgust.   
“It’s what are you going to do to her.” He paused, glancing around he smiled. “You should really fix your hair. It’s a mess.” He patted Dong Sik on the shoulder and moved away from him. His eyes were fixed on the lady and his stomach twisted at the filth. He turned the knife in his hands. Sad that it would be getting dirty. He sighed looking around. Most of the filth was walking towards the run-down restaurants looking for a bite to eat. Dong Sik was hoping she would turn into one of the restaurants and the plan would fail. The lady moved on towards the stairs that led below the bridge though. His hope was dashed. In Woo took his hand and pulled him behind the camera that rested on the wall of the restaurant. Dong Sik felt the warmth of the hand that held his and wondered how much pain it had inflicted on others. He almost gagged. In Woo tugged him further down the dark alley way. Then they ran across the road and down the stairs. The lady was slumped over against the wall of the bridge and took another swig from the bottle. “Here’s your only chance.” In Woo stepped behind him and whispered in his ear. “Bash her head in, then we can finish her off together.” He picked an iron rod off the metal junk pile the filth had been hoarding.  
He shoved him forward gently while placing the iron rod in Dong Sik’s hands. He moved quietly but clumsily towards the victim. He snuck behind her and tried to force the action of raising the iron rod he had in his left hand.   
He peeked to the left and saw In Woo, if he didn’t do this now, he knew for certain that In Woo would butcher his entire family. He felt sick. Closing his eyes, he raised the iron rod. Just once, do it just once and right and she won’t feel a thing. He felt the tears trickling down his face and he knew then that he wouldn’t be able to do it. He lowered it and took a step back; he ran into someone else. In Woo took his hand and raised the iron rod and they struck the lady in the head together. She screamed with a shriek and fell over, turning to look at them she gasped. In Woo raised the rod and Dong Sik’s hand again and struck it down on her. It knocked her silent and crumbled. Dong Sik could feel the rage of In Woo.  
“You finish her off now.” He calmly told him. Shoving the rod into his stomach and releasing his hand.   
“I don’t think I can. Please, I won’t say anything, just let me go please.” In Woo laughed.   
Storming so close that the cold air showed their breaths mixing in the air together. Noses almost touching. “You’ve already bashed her head in, she’s just lying their dying slowly and painfully. Your hands aren’t clean Dong Sik. Don’t think for one moment that they are.” He shoved him back towards the lady. Her breathing was gurgling with the sound of blood entering her lungs. Dong Sik whispered a sorry in his head and raised the rod. He brought it down with a heavy crunch.   
The lifeless body flopped and the muscles in her body jerked before she defecated on herself. If she wasn't dead, she would be soon. In Woo started to laugh and Dong Sik froze. Fear, and trickling sweat dripped off his body. A slow and steady hand clap arose from the man behind him. Dong Sik dropped the rod and ran to the side of the river and vomited. In Woo turned away disgusted.   
"Really Dong Sik?" In Woo growled, covering his nose and mouth with his hand. He touched the knife in his hand, struggling not to use it on the worthless man that was dry heaving near the river. He was visibly trembling, as if he had been thrown into the icy river and pulled out. In Woo moved towards him, grabbing his arm and hauling him back on his feet.   
In Woo looked at the face below him. Dong Sik was crying and heaving as he was trying to breathe. The slight blood splatter on his face made In Woo blink slowly. He felt his own pulse speeding up. He smiled happily. He released the knife and pulled the younger man into a hug. Dong Sik stiffened.   
Was the director bipolar. Was he going to kill him now? He hadn’t done anything to help the director with his brother yet, would he kill him now? Confusion sat in heavily, mixed with the unbearable fear that clung to the whole atmosphere. His world was turned upside down.   
Dong Sik can’t remember to well what happened after that, the dismembering, nor the fire they started in a trash can to burn her clothing and any personal belongings. He remembered rolling her body parts up and getting them ready to destroy. A lot of rocks added to different bags to help them sink and stay down. He remembers throwing them in the river and the sharp pain he felt as he looked at his soiled hands. If he thought he could have redeemed himself from this he would, but the fact that In Woo knew him so personally, and that he existed in every part of his life now lead him to believe that he had done the right thing. Not by the lady who had done nothing wrong, no, that he would never forgive himself for. But he knew he did it for his family. Even though they would never know it, he did it for them.   
Dong Sik wondered how he would live with himself after this. He, he had killed someone.


	7. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't edit so ignore any mistakes:)

Dong Sik stared at his hands, though he had washed them several times he could still see the blood. He felt cold, the thick quilt he had over him did little to warm him. He stared about the dark room of his apartment, sitting on his couch with the TV blaring some variety show in the background he couldn’t focus. He didn’t remember the ride back, but he remembered the threat of the director. It still rung in his ears even after the man had drove off. He blinked; his face wet with tears he hadn’t even noticed falling. He shifted on the couch so that he was lying down and tried to shove the picture of the lady out of his head. Things had escalated too quickly for him to keep up. How had he gotten to the point that he would kill someone. He needed to go to the police, they could handle it, couldn’t they? ‘My family’. Dong Sik thought bitterly. He’ll kill them, after watching him dismember the body of the lady he knew it hadn’t been the director’s first kill. Dong Sik wondered when his use would run out and he would be added to the man’s kill list. He had seen him taking the thumb print of the lady, and just like he had done him, he did to her. That red diary. If he could get it and turn it in, then maybe he had a chance. But, with just his words, the director would be free until they could find the evidence. Within that time, he knew the damage the man could do. Ringing his hands together he turned away from the TV. The banging the floor above him became magnified. The gangster was working out again. ‘Maybe he could help’? He pondered briefly, but that would cost money, and if he failed, he wondered how quickly he would be disposed.  
Exhaustion had won, he passed out without another thought as to how to evade or get through the situation. For now, he would just try to be useful and to stay out of his sight. Find a different route he told himself as his eyes closed heavily.  
His phone was buzzing, it would stop, and then start again. Someone was urgently calling him, but he couldn’t find the strength to turn over and answer. It dinged, after a second another ding. He groaned moving his body slowly to the phone. His father was calling and now texting him.  
“Answer.” -Father  
“Dong Sik are you alright? – Stepmother  
“Yah! Dong Sik” – Sister. “Answer the phone!” He froze. Would the director hurt them already? He had done what he was told, so why? He quickly called his father back.  
“Dad, what’s wrong?” He took a deep breath.  
“Are you not going to come have lunch with us? Usually, you do so why are you so late and not answering calls?” Dong Sik sat back. “You seemed to make such a big deal about the last time we forgot to call you about a meal, so?” He could hear the agitation in his father’s voice. The last time he was headed that way, but the director hadn’t he said something about being beat up by teenagers? Now, he thought maybe that was a lie, unless he was following him, then how did he happen upon the incident? He sighed.  
“I just don’t feel well, and I’ve never been upset about that dad. I.” He stopped as his father began again.  
“Don’t make your stepmother feel bad about things, she thinks it’s her fault. Now, you either come or we’ll come there.” His voice was getting angrier.  
“I’ll come there.” He sighed before hanging up. It was something he had never done to his dad, but right then he just didn’t have the energy to talk. He laid his head in his hands and sighed with a violent aggravated rub. Everyone was demanding something from him, he couldn’t take it. He got up and took a shower, the bruises on his face were distracting but he could probably talk his way around it. He slipped out of his door and made his way to the restaurant. He stopped to make sure he had money for a taxi, he was too tired to walk. His wallet was gone. He checked all his pockets, went back in and checked his house, nowhere. It was gone. Had he gotten robbed? Was the director telling the truth? He stopped shaking his head, even if he was, that still didn’t explain how the man knew where he was. He was following him, making sure he didn’t go to the police. He sighed; he would have to be extra careful. He shut the door and locked it. Walking out the apartment complex he let the light warm his face, he wasn’t feeling well. If it was the aftereffects of the murder, the lack of sleep, he wasn’t sure anymore. All he knew was that he needed to find a way out, even if it was to late.  
The restaurant was closed for lunch on Sundays just so they could eat together. If it were a normal day the routine would have made Dong Sik happy. Too much had happened for him to feel comfortable anywhere, but especially with his family. His dad was feeding his stepmother. They always looked happy from the outside and they seemed to sober every time he showed up. Was he that uncomfortable to be around? He pushed the door open. His dad grunted, leaning back and pursed his lips.  
“Good of you to finally show.” He pointed to the seat. Dong Sik was ready to explain the bruises but after the initial contact they went back to their conversations. He sat alone sliding the meat between his teeth trying to avoid the busted lips. He was yet again invisible. He didn’t mind it, he liked just listening to them talk. He wanted to tell them about what had happened, ask for advice from his father, but he couldn’t do it. He wanted out of the restaurant, the food got stuck in his chest and he felt as if he was having a heart attack. He stumbled back and his family looked at him weirdly.  
“What’s the matter Dong Sik?” His stepmother stood, he put a hand up to stop her and quickly ran to the side alley beside the building. He threw up. It burned his throat, as the food came up. Eventually it was just yellowish green bile. He coughed a couple of times and then moved to lean against the wall. He sat heavily on the ground and leaned his head back. Letting the cold brick soothe the pain in his head.  
“Are you sick?” Dong Chan asked looking between him and the vomit. Dong Sik wanted to cry, but he didn’t think he had tears left until he saw Dong Chan shift uncomfortably away from him. “Are you okay?” He finally asked. Dong Sik looked down and wiped his eyes violently. Standing on shaky legs he braced himself against the wall.  
“I’m fine. Tell dad that I had to leave something came up.”  
“Like what?” Dong Chan asked.  
“Work.” Dong Chan looked at him unbelieving.  
“Sure, work, on Sunday. That makes sense. You’re not good at lying do you know that?” Dong Chan shrugged and turned to go back in. He must have drawn the short stick to come check on him. Dong Sik moved away from the place quickly, he needed space he needed to avoid them for the time being. It was the only way to ensure their safety. He stopped, looking up he saw that he had walked himself straight to the police station. His eyes went wide. A young policewoman, and a nice-looking man walked out and stopped. She smiled politely, as they all did to the public.  
“Can I help you?” She asked. He looked to her name badge. Officer Sim Bo Kyung, the man beside her was Officer Heo Taek Soo. Taek Soo was smiling at him quite friendly. Her eyes were sharp and intelligent, he wondered briefly if she could already tell that he was a killer. She tilted her head and he realized he was making it obvious that something was wrong, so he smiled.  
“No, I just thought you looked cool.” She squinted at him, her brain is working, she’s already trying to see if there is something truly wrong. Officer Taek Soo smiled back.  
“Why, thank you.” He straightened himself and knocked Bo Kyung with his elbow slightly.  
“Are you sure we can’t help you with something?” Dong Sik smiled at her.  
“Mm. Positive, I’ve never been this close to the police, you looked like two cops from a drama.” He gave a little wave and moved quickly away from them. He didn’t calm until he was opening his door to the apartment.  
Something was off. He kicked off his shoes and saw it. The man was standing in his bedroom looking out the window. Dong Sik felt his chest constrict. “A lovely apartment Dong Sik-ssi. I didn’t realize when I brought you here the other day.” In Woo turned around a gentle smile on his lips. Now he was in his home, the last place he felt safe and comfortable. Standing there in slacks and a sweater, his hair was down and undone. It made him look younger, more approachable, but he could see in the smile that he was still that cold killer. He moved closer and Dong Sik moved back. It was their dance, the director advanced and Dong Sik followed moving back. He hit the wall and In Woo moved closer. His head leaned down and he tilted it, he put both hands on Dong Sik’s face and tilted it up. If this were not under the circumstances that they were, it would almost seem intimate.  
“Why were you talking with the police?” He closed his smile, but his lips were still turned into a smile. “Telling about our little secret, were you?” Dong Sik shook his. “You wouldn’t lie, would you?” He leaned closer.  
“I just went by, there were coming out. They asked me if they could help me, I said no.” Dong Sik sputtered. He was sweating with fear, a sudden urge to use the restroom hit him. Was he dying from fright? In Woo nodded.  
“Dong Sik, I think I need to teach you a little lesson, don’t I?” In Woo murmured. Dong Sik found his eyes widen as he caught the gleam of the knife.


End file.
